Sick Days
by eepps96
Summary: With his daughter sick, someone has to give her her medicine


He closed the door behind him, making sure the only sound that could be heard was the slight click of the lock. He turned towards the empty house, sliding his headband off of his forehead, wiping away the grime that covered his face. He placed his headband down on the table and unzipped his jacket, hanging it on the hooks next to the front door. He walked calmly and quietly towards the faint light from the kitchen.

As he entered the room, his wife's head turned towards him, looking away from the laundry she was folding. Her face softened as she said his voice.

"Naruto." She spoke as she rose from her chair.

"I'm home, Hinata." He said quietly, wrapping his hands around her waist. She rested her head on his chest a breathed in his scent. He did smell a bit dirty, but there was still that Naruto scent to him.

Naruto let his arms off of her and reached in to his pocket, grabbing the piece of paper from inside it. He unfolded it and scanned through it for the 8th time.

"So… how is she?" He asked. Hinata crossed her arms in front of her body, sighing.

"Well, She's better, but she still needs some rest, and more medicine." Hinata replied.

"And Boruto?"

"Is with Shikadai. He didn't want to get sick too, or worse, to make her sicker." She explained.

"I see." Naruto said, pulling a hand up to his chin.

While he was gone on his mission for a week, his daughter had gotten sick. Hinata gave a note to Kakashi to give to Naruto after his was done with his mission report, just so he knew what to expect when he got home.

"and Sakura couldn't do anything?" he asked, and Hinata shook her head.

"She gave me some medicine, but for the most part she said that the virus just have to run its course." She said.

"Where's her medicine?"

"It's in that cabinet." Hinata answered, pointing to the cabinet over by the fridge.

Naruto walked over to the cabinet and opened it. He grabbed the small bottle of liquid medicine and read the label.

"So she needs another teaspoon?" He asked, watching as Hinata nodded her head.

"Alright, how about I go take a shower and give it to her, and you can go to bed. I'm sure you'd like some rest, your eyes look tired." He said as he watched her yawn.

"How do you always know?" She asked, walking towards him.

"I just do." He said, kissing her forehead.

He wrapped up his shower and put on a pair of sweatpants with a t-shirt. Hinata was already in bed, reading. The light next to her on the bedside table was on, illuminating her book and herself. Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek before speaking.

"Hopefully I'll be back, if I'm not, you know where to find me." He said, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"That's fine, I'm about done with this chapter anyway. After that, I'm going to bed." She said, looking up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With a kiss, he made his way outside their bedroom and down the hall, medicine and teaspoon in tow. He walked slowly, making sure not to step anywhere her knew would squeak.

He slowly opened the door and crept in. He stepped lightly in case there was anything on her floor, and knowing his daughter, there was. He gently pushed the door closed and glided over to her, kneeling beside her bed.

He recalled one time his son was sick like this, but with him it was just for a day, and his daughter had been sick like this for three whole days. This was his little princess. His daughter who would always have a smile on her face was now lying in her bed, too weak to even sit up without assistance. He breathed a heavy sigh and spoke her name lightly.

"Hima? Himawari its Daddy." He said, getting no response. He put a hand to her forehead and noted that she definitely still had a fever.

"Himawari, you need to wake up real quick, you have to take your medicine." He said, and this time she slightly turned her head.

"Da…ddy?" She asked curiously, turning towards him the more her eyes focused.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm home from my mission." He said, placing a hand behind her head, helping her to sit up a bit.

"Was it… was it good?" She asked slowly. Naruto wondered if it was caused by her drowsiness or her sickness. Either way, she still had medicine to take.

"Yeah, it went fine. Your Dad is invincible, remember?" He asked her, to which a small smile formed on her face, and a slight nod showed she remembered.

"Anyway, Sweetheart, Dad needs you to do a big favor for him. You need to take this medicine to feel better." He told her, and as soon as the word medicine left his mouth, her nose curled up.

"B… But Dad I feel fine." She lied. Naruto slightly chuckled.

"Himawari I can tell that you aren't well, and you know lying isn't a good thing." He said, propping her pillows up so she could sit up on her own.

"Sorry… I just don wan… med'cin." She spoke, and Naruto knew she was getting tired.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, It's just a little bit." He said as he took the cap off the bottle, pouring it in to the teaspoon he brought with him.

"Can you open your mouth for Dad? Just a little bit, okay?" Naruto asked, watching as she slowly opened her mouth.

"I knew you could do it. No just swallow, okay?" He asked, and watched as she, reluctantly, swallowed the spoonful of medicine. "See? That wasn't too bad."

"Tastes… yucky." She added, and Naruto saw her head starting to bob forwards.

"It only tastes yucky because it's working." He said. Grabbing the back of her head again and shifting her body down on the bed.

"Y'mean like veggies?" she asked as Naruto pulled her blankets up to her chin. He laughed quietly at her joke.

"Yeah, just like veggies."

Himawari took the blanket from her Father's hands and snuggled her face into it.

"Alright Hima, Dad is gunna go join Momma for bed, okay?" Naruto got up from the side of her bed, reaching for the bottle of medicine on her bedside table.

"Noo… Daddy can stay here." Himawari protested, slowly scooting more to the right of her bed, making room for her Dad to lie down.

"But I'm sure Mom misses me." Naruto tried to fight back with, but he knew it was useless.

"But I miss Daddy too." She said, and Naruto caved.

"Okay, okay, Dad'll sleep in here with you tonight, okay?" He said, lying down in the area his daughter made for him. Slowly Himawari snuggled in to his chest, similarly like Hinata does, but his daughter was much more about her comfort, and didn't care what kind of position her Father was in. He didn't really mind though, he had slept in much worse conditions before, and probably would again.

"Daddy, can you hum?" Himawari asked quietly, letting out a yawn halfway through the sentence.

Ever since she was a baby, Himawari loved humming. Hinata would do it all the time while she was pregnant with her, which is where Naruto thinks she got it from. And whenever she was a baby, if she was crying all you had to do was hold her to your chest and hum. The vibrations were soothing for her, and she always asked him to do it for her whenever he would sleep in her bed. If she was scared during thunderstorms, had a bad dream, or if she was sick like now, he would do it.

"Of course."

He hummed, mainly low notes, to no song at all. He just made it up as he went, and Himawari never seemed to mind. He was never too good at singing, so he was glad she liked humming. He continued to hum until who knows how long until her breathing seemed more steady and relaxed, and he could stop for a few seconds without hearing her start to whine.

He slowly brought his arm up to her forehead to check her temperature one more time and he could swear if felt much cooler than before.


End file.
